Protecting Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Ginny, Luna, Susan, Bella get pregnant before Harry leaves for his mission, Neville leaves for Hogwarts and Draco and Blaise leave to go into hiding. Bella is in Forks with the Cullen's who she despises all but Alice and Jasper who are helping her. When the three girls turn up in Forks what will happen?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Ginny, Luna, Susan, Bella get pregnant before Harry leaves for his mission, Neville leaves for Hogwarts and Draco and Blaise leave to go into hiding. Bella is in Forks with the Cullen's who she despises all but Alice and Jasper who are helping her. When the three girls turn up in Forks what will happen?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bella Swan was actually Isabella Artemis McGonagall-Snape, friends to Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and girlfriend to Draco Malfoy. Her parents were Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Their relationship is secret. She was only known as her Dad's daughter. Her mother cared for her in private when nobody but Severus was around.

Her father was known as the evil dungeon bat.

Only certain people would talk to her like Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They didn't see her as her fathers daughter even if she was good at potions. They saw her as Bella McGonagall. Head strong as her mother and treated everyone equally. Sometimes she was snappy like her father. But those true friends stuck by her. Gryffindor's didn't like her like Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Bella had a half-sister who was dead it was Lily Potter. Harry didn't see her as his Aunt only as a true friend. All of them saw what Hermione and Ron were doing they were getting close to the boy-who-lived on Dumbledore's orders.

Ginny, Ron's sister was furious but didn't say anything she was Harry's girlfriend. And loved him for him not the person everyone saw him as.

Draco had met Bella on the first train ride to Hogwarts. He liked her immediately she didn't judge him and wasn't going to start. Draco told Bella that his _father_ wanted him to hold up the Pure-Blood values. But Draco didn't want to follow in his footsteps. He told Bella he had studied data and Pure-Bloods were less powerful then Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns. He said he was going to pretend to be arrogant and rude. But only nice to her and any friends they make.

Draco told her she was very pretty. Bella had blushed and thanked him before he left to be with his 'friends'.

Bella walked into the Great Hall following her Mother. She saw her father sitting at the head table sneering at everyone keeping his stern cover. Her mother red out the names then it got to:

"Snape, Isabella"

The Hall went quiet as Bella walked to the stool. Everyone couldn't believe that SNAPE had reproduced.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted

Her years at Hogwarts were different. She made friends from all houses. Harry Potter, Neville, Longbottom, Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.

She started seeing Draco as a boyfriend in their 3rd year. He asked her to the Yale Ball. Everything was great for them.

But then Voldemort returned. Things got complicated. Draco had to leave home because Voldemort was using it. Draco had gone against his parents. He didn't what to be a Death Eater. So he went to live with his Aunt Andromeda.

After Harry's godfather died. They stuck together. Harry was going out with Ginny, Neville and Luna, Blaise and Susan, Bella and Draco. Harry was starting to feel the friendship with Ron and Hermione fade. But they stuck together only for the money. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Susan, Draco and Bella didn't they stuck around out of true friendship.

When Harry told them all about his mission after Dumbledore's Death. They all agreed to go. But Harry said no and only allowed Ron and Hermione to come.

All girls but Hermione spent a night together with their boyfriends. It was one of the best nights they had ever had.

After the Ministry had fallen Bella went to Forks and met the Cullen's she knew what they were immediately. Bella got stuck being around them especially Edward as he declared himself her boyfriend. Bella was only friends with Jasper and Alice. She hated the rest of the Cullen's. Alice and Jasper knew her secrets.

Bella had missed her period twice so she got Alice to get her a pregnancy test. It came back positive. She was pregnant with Draco's baby.

She was happy but she didn't have her friends around. She wished they would come. But knew they were on a mission and that they were safe. That is what she hoped…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
